TheStyleAisle
TheStyleAisle was the winner of Sandbox Big Brother 1. He is well remembered not only for being the winner, but also for making it there without ever getting nominated in the game at all. This obviously meant he had an amazing social game, but he also had a great strategic and physical game. He also hosted Sandbox Big Brother 2, Sandbox Big Brother 3 and Sandbox Big Brother 4. He later returned to Sandbox Big Brother All Stars Sandbox Big Brother 1 "Hello, Sandbox! I am TheStyleAisle, your dorky online pal born and raised in a Northern snowscaPE; A CHilly nation known begrudgingly as America's Hat (Trump's Toupee?). I describe myself as urBAN, A NAilbiting neurotic mess, and someone who tries to avoid seafood, holding young children, wrath and/OR ANGEr. Daily struggles include being asked to winK (I WIll creep you out), rolling terrible thirds like lynCHER, RYe bread, and constant homework. Let's all have lots of fun, be mature and no overdramatic crAP, PLEase! Oh also I really like vegetables so." TheStyleAisle entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. During week 1 he managed to join Mishpocheh as well as one of it's suballiances, Evan and the Asseaters. But he also managed to join several other alliances, most notably The Gay Agenda. During the early weeks he kept working on his social game with several people, mostly the people in the previously mentioned alliances as well as Seplo and Ally. While he wasn't always the most notable presence in the house, he was constantly working on the shadows, forging strong links with just about everyone in the house. During week 1 he staged a fight with Ally, and while other houseguests were confused, they eventually admitted it was a fake fight. He managed to stay safe during the following weeks, without winning competitions, until week 5 in which he won the PoV. However he decided to respect the nominations of his ally, TheTigress and keep sammy and dooze on the block. Also staying safe during deandean's hell week, he manages to win the HoH during week 7. Despite the fact that they both worked in his creative project, he decides to nominate sammy and Ally, who ends up having a fight against most of the house because of this nomination, including him, as she calls him "utterly spineless". However, she later won the PoV and saved herself, forcing TheStyleAisle to nominate his close ally, Seplo, as a pawn. The plan worked out for him and sammy is sent home in a 5-2 vote. During week 9, he submitted this for the Creative Competition. Later, he won the PoV, but once again he decides to respect his allies, in this case killic33's, nominations, and not use it, leaving N1ed and collokey nominated. Once again, he wins the PoV during week 11, and once again, he decides to not use it, leaving TheTigress and ThoughtfulOlive as the final nominees. However, TheTigress ended up using her hidden PoV and saving herself, leaving ThoughtfulOlive and collokey as the final nominees. His moment to shine during the last two weeks come when he wins the Week 13 and 14 HoHs. Despite the fact he wanted to cut ThoughtfulOlive during week 13, he won the PoV, so he made final 3 alongside him and TheTigress. After winning the Week 14 HoH, he decides to cut ThoughtfulOlive and make final 2 with his best friend and ally, TheTigress. He has the incredible record of making the final without ever being nominated, not even as an initial nominee He was voted the winner of Sandbox Big Brother 1, in a 5-1 vote, and he received the votes of Ally, rockgirlnikki, collokey, killic33 and ThoughtfulOlive. TheStyleAisle's finalist speech Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Note: TheStyleAisle's vote against ThoughtfulOlive as an HoH occurs because during the final week, the HoH is the only person to cast a vote to decide who is getting evicted. Sandbox Big Brother All Stars "To begin this challenge, each Villager will begin this game with 1000 Bells to spend. Starting at XXXX EDT, and every hour on the hour until XXX EDT tomorrow (24hrs), Joan, the Brown Boar, will come to visit the chatroom! She has recently begun to expand her business from simply selling turnips, and now buys and sells fruits, as well!! She will buy and sell the six fruits that you will need for victory: Apples Cherries Coconuts Oranges Peaches & Pears For the first round at XX:00 EDT, Joan will visit and offer these six fruits at different prices. In your diary room, you will have until XX:50PM EDT to decide which fruits you wish to purchase. You can not have negative Bells. Then, from XX:50-XX:59PM EDT, the hosts will confirm with you in your diary room your inventory of fruits, and the amount of Bells you have going into the next hour. We may do this earlier for you, if you submit earlier in the round, for our sakes. Then, starting at YY:00 EDT and every hour onwards, Joan will visit once again to do business. Due to the fluctuating market, the fruits may have changed purchase price! However, also starting from YY:00 EDT for the duration of the challenge, Joan will now begin BUYING the fruit she sold you! These prices will also be changing throughout the duration of the challenge. As before, you will have fifty minutes to submit your selling and buying for the round. If you sell any fruits, the amount of bells you earned can then be used to buy fruits for that same round….. HOWEVER. Starting at YY:00 EDT, you MUST SELL FRUIT FIRST, THEN BUY FRUIT SECOND. MEANING, YOU CAN NOT BUY FRUIT THEN SELL THOSE EXACT SAME FRUIT ON THE SAME TURN. SELL FIRST. BUY SECOND." TheStyleAisle was the fifth person to enter the house, and he was a Sandbox Big Brother 1 representative, alongside rockgirlnikki, Seplo, killic33, ThoughtfulOlive, and technically dooze. During week 2 he managed to win the HoH. He opened a Chest of Fate which unleashed Roadkill on the house. He decided to nominate dyke and itxLuca. The Roadkill winner nominated killic33. dyke then managed to win the PoV and saved himself. TheStyleAisle decided to nominate dooze, who ended up evicted in a 10-4-1 vote over killic33 and itxLuca. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Trivia * TheStyleAisle became the first ever winner of Sandbox Big Brother Series. * TheStyleAisle is the only person to have never been nominated in the series. ** The only moment when he was at risk was during deandean's hell week HoH. If killic33 had used their PoV to save N1ed instead of TheTigress, TheStyleAisle would've been nominated alongside her. * He is so far the participant that has been in the most alliances in the series. * He is so far the participant with the most competition wins, with a total of 6 (3 HoH, 3 PoV) * He won the "Host's favorite" award. * He tied with his allies TheTigress and killic33 for the most HoH wins of the season, with 3. * He had the most PoV wins of his season, with 3. * He was a runner-up for "Best DR" award. * His f2 with TheTigress, The F2 You've Been Waiting All Game For, was a runner-up for "Best f2 alliance" award. * He was a runner-up for "Should sign up to IRL Big Brother" * He was drafted by tricksterer who ended up being the winner of the Fantasy Draft. * He was drafted by future Sandbox Big Brother player Vibrage. * His host draft team for season 2 consisted of blood4bloodgod, dooze, FannyChmelar and NoAviNoKnowledge. He got second place. * His host draft team for season 3 consisted of OikawaTooru, Vibrage, Victini, staming and Chanman123. He got fourth place. * His host draft for season 4 consisted of Sodadoda1, Schikgil, bone, 1Candy1. He got 3rd place.